En tus Manos
by Srta.Rose
Summary: Tu vida puede dar un giro en 360, cuando en las vísperas de año nuevo tu mirada se cruza con un par de ojos perfectamente celestes con motitas doradas. ¿Hasta donde llegarías si tuvieras su vida en tus manos? [Ts - Terminado - All Humans - BellaxEdward]
1. Yellow Ledbetter

**Buenas a todas y todos! **

**FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ NAVIDAD!** Les cuento chicas que este fin de año fue una mierda para mi, me descubrieron un tumor en el cerebro y eso me tiene muy desanimada, esa es la razón por la que tengo en suspenso **Black Velvet** No ando con muchos animos para escribir, pero por se Navidad les traigo un regalito. Una nueva historia que escribí.

Es un TS el cual eliminaron de un Contest en Elite injustamente, así que lo publico en mi muro antes de lo previsto. Es una lastima, porque me habian invitado a participar en 3 contest más y elegí mal parece... pero bueno...  
>Espero que les guste y como siempre...<p>

_La historia es original mía y no se permite su copia total o parcial._ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Enjoy!**

**CAPITULO 1: Yellow Ledbetter**

—_ Edward, prométeme que la encontraras. _—_ susurró mirándome con ojos entrecerrados._

—_ Por favor, no me dejes. No, tú. _—_ lloré, sin miedo a sentirme humillado frente a ella. Su semblante cansado y avejentado por los años se estiro en esa hermosa sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento a cualquiera. _

—_ Querido, eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida. _—_ Ella tomó mis manos con cariño, les dio un suave beso y murmuró _—_ Recuerda, Edward. Nada de cables o descargas. _

_Contemple con un horror y una impotencia que todavía me quitaba el sueño, como sus ojos verde esmeralda se cerraban lentamente, y su pecho subía en un último suspiro agotado. _

Pegue un salto que me dejo de bruces en el suelo cuando el despertador me levantó, de aquel horrible recuerdo, sonando estrepitosamente. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo en estas fechas. Fin de año era un karma que me perseguiría por el resto de mi jodida vida. Aquella mujer, mi abuela, había sido la madre que nunca tuve. Recordar su mirada orgullosa ante mis logros, y sus abrazos amorosos en mis fracasos era casi una agonía.

Hacía ya tres largos años que Elizabeth había fallecido de cáncer, y yo siendo el médico cirujano especializado que era no había podido hacer nada por ella. Algo que no iba a perdonarme nunca.

Sobando mi adolorida nariz me metí en la ducha. El vapor invadió el pequeño lugar en poco tiempo, y los aceites relajantes que ella siempre me había hecho usar hicieron su efecto. Ella, parecía que esta temporada me iba a costar más que nunca nombrarla.

Enjabone mi cuerpo y mi cabello, y una vez aclarado me mantuve unos minutos con la espalda bajo el chorro de agua caliente para aflojar la tensión de mis músculos. Debía empezar a hacer ejercicio otra vez, desde hacía tres años que no comía más que porquerías continuamente. No es como si mis horarios laborales me permitieran hacer algo mejor.

_29 de Diciembre 2014. _

_21pm_

Entrar en el hospital aquella noche fue casi como querer ir a una tienda de juguetes antes de navidad. Había tenido que estacionar el Volvo a dos cuadras porque las ambulancias no daban abasto.

— Parece que esta será otra de esas noches — murmuró Emmett, enfermero de urgencias y mi mejor amigo desde la universidad.

— Sí, así parece. — tome el portapapeles que me entregaba y comencé a leer.

— ¿Qué harás en estas fiestas, Edward? — preguntó mientras me tendía una birome. Siempre olvidaba las mías, y él me conocía bien.

— Lo mismo de siempre, ahogarme en alcohol y olvidar mis penas en soledad. — gruñí. — Le sacaron una placa a los pulmones de la señora del cuatro?

— Sí, están aquí mismo.

— Correcto, ella tiene neumonía. No es muy grave, pero será mejor que quede en observación por al menos 72hs. Es muy anciana. — comenté tras mirar sus estudios. Hice las anotaciones correspondientes a sus medicinas y le entregue las fichas firmadas a Emmett.

— Perfecto. Que así sea.

— ¡Hola, Edward! — gritó la pequeña duende que tenía por prima.

— Alice, creo que en el tercer piso no te escucharon.

— No seas malo — protestó golpeando suavemente mi hombro. — te necesitan en quirófano.

— Allí me dirijo. — suspiré pesadamente. Si así arrancaba la noche, no quería saber que me esperaba llegando a la madrugada.

Era tediosa la cantidad de gente que se acumulaba en los pasillos, mucha más de lo normal. Parecía casi apropósito que llegando a estas fechas la cantidad de accidentes se multiplicara en grandes proporciones.

Me había graduado de la escuela a la edad de 14 años, y ya hacía 10 años que me había recibido y ejercía como médico. Había hecho mi residencia con tan solo 18 años, y eso solo porque me lo habían impedido antes, por ser menor de edad. Mi abuela siempre estaba orgullosa de eso. Solía escucharla a través de las paredes, ella era como una mama gallina con el pecho inflado hablando de su polluelo. Claramente, todos aquellos estudios y experiencia, para lo único que me servían era para agachar la cabeza cada vez que mi superior me exigía algo. Como por ejemplo trabajar en Navidad o año nuevo. A veces detestaba a Carlisle, él podía ser un verdadero dolor de trasero cuando se lo proponía.

Lo peor de ser médicos no son los pésimos horarios, no es la soledad, el aislamiento o saber que un día, todos vamos a sucumbir al decaimiento del cuerpo humano, no. Es otra cosa: Lo más difícil es tomar la decisión correcta en el momento preciso.

— Espera Edward — Jasper el marido de mi prima, y otro de los enfermeros de urgencia me intercepto en el camino antes de que pudiera avanzar hasta el ascensor — podrías ver a la niña del 8? Fue tu paciente ayer.

— Es que…

— Vamos, Edward. Su presión está inestable otra vez.

Con un suspiro frustrado me encamine tras mi amigo. Todo parecía indicar que este, sí sería uno de ESOS días.

— Hey, Anna... Parece que te has montado todo una fiesta aquí, ¿Llego tarde? — la niña sobre la camilla me dio una sonrisa cansada, mientras Jasper me pasaba su historial médico.

— Algo por el estilo.

— Taquicardia en 90 y ha caído la presión.

— Genial, me deje el mío en urgencias — contesté mientras tomaba el estetoscopio del cuello de Jasper. — ¿Han traído los resultados de la muestra de sangre?

— Mostró resistencia a enterococcus.

— ¿Eso es lo que te preocupaba, Ed? — preguntó Anna mientras se inclinaba para darme espacio a revisar sus pulmones.

— Sep… Dí a la UTIP que estamos yendo — devolví el instrumental a mi amigo y me gire para ver a Anna que intentaba llamar mi atención otra vez.

— Elije un color y un número para ver tu destino — dijo sacando un cubo de colores.

— Azul y… tres — mientras ella deletreaba las palabras aproveche para apretar su estómago buscando la fuente de dolor.

— Llegados a este punto retirar la fuente de infección es nuestra mejor opción. — dijo Rosalie apareciendo por la detrás de la cortina. — Hola, Edward. Es bueno ver que a ti también te toca trabajar para estas fechas.

— Lo mismo digo, Rose. Quizás podamos tener dos minutos libres para brindar con el equipo el 31 a la medianoche. — Su carcajada resonó por toda la habitación. — Deberíamos quitar la vesícula.

— Perfecto, voy a hablar con sus padres. Estas seguro de esto?

— No, pero un abordaje conservador no está dando resultados.

— Ella ha vuelto a estar hipotensa, Edward. Si operamos ahora…

— A veces hay que tomar decisiones difíciles y esperar a ver dónde nos lleva. — Arroje los guantes desechables en el cubo de basura mientras terminaba las anotaciones. — Ve a hablar con sus padres, te necesito en quirófano en 10 minutos.

— Perfecto… Por cierto, - dijo la pediatra mientras daba media vuelta para salir. — Tu busca está pitando.

— Mierda. — corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas lo permitieron, y casi salí volando por el pasillo antes de estrellarme contra las puertas dobles. — ¿Qué tenemos?

— Nick Vazquez, 28 años. Cayo de una ventana desde un segundo piso. Por desgracia, no estaba cerrada. — contestó Tanya, enfermeras de urgencias. Ella era realmente otro dolor en mi trasero la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿Cómo se cayó? — pregunté mientras me colocaba la bata azul, y el protector que cubría la nariz y la boca.

— Aparentemente quiso jugar a ser un avión. Su vecina fue quien lo encontró. Asegura que es sonámbulo. Nos contó que más de una vez aparece en los pasillos caminando descalzo y en ropa interior. – Ella acomodó los instrumentos y me paso las pinzas — Okey, Edward. Signos vitales estables, se quejó de dolores abdominales, lo que es comprensible teniendo en cuenta que parte de la ventana cayó con él, y no precisamente al costado.

Luego de extraer todos los pedazos de vidrio del cuerpo del paciente y cerrar las heridas, ya estaba listo para un descanso. No había podido dormir mucho durante la noche así que me dirigí a la sala de enfermeros. Alice y Emmett estaban allí.

— Ha comenzado a nevar. Este será un año nuevo un poco triste en Chicago. — Alice me tendió una taza de café mientras volvía a acomodarse junto a la ventana. — Como te gusta.

— Gracias, Enana.

— ¿Qué harás este año? — preguntó dando un sorbo a su propia taza.

— Tengo que trabajar el 30, y con suerte libraré el 31 si es que nadie cae misteriosamente enfermo en el personal.

— ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a los de mis padres? Sabes que mi madre te adora y siempre hay un plato caliente para ti.

— No, Alice — Emmett se sentó junto a ella y paso un brazo por sus hombros. — El Grinch prefiere emborracharse, a pasar tiempo de calidad en familia.

— Emmett, quita las manos de mi mujer — gruño Jasper entrado en la sala con una bolsa de panadería. — Os traje unos pasteles de crema.

Inmediatamente Emmett se arrojó a por la bolsa a pesar de las carajadas de todos. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente una vez más. El recepcionista entro en la habitación con el cabello revuelto y respirando trabajosamente, asustándonos a todos.

— ¿Alguien vio a Rosalie? Tenemos una emergencia.

— Lo último que supe es que iba a hablar con los padres de Anna de la habitación 8. ¿Qué está pasando? — todos nos pusimos de pie ante la cara pálida de Seth.

— Un bebe en parada. Está llegando en 5 minutos.

— Mierda. Iré a buscarla, debe estar en la sala de descansos — Emmett salió corriendo a buscar a la pediatra, y Seth salió detrás de él.

— Odio estas fechas. — Jasper se dejó caer pesadamente en otra silla y tomo la mano de Alice entre las suyas. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sabes cómo me afectan esas cosas. — Contestó ella con la mirada decaída.

— Alice, tienes que tratar de olvidar. Date un descanso.

— No puedo, Edward. Tú no sabes lo que es perder un hijo. — El dolor que sentía se transmitió en su mirada, provocándome un escalofrió. Alice había perdido un embarazo hacía ocho meses y todavía le costaba superarlo. Me puse a su lado y la abrace con fuerza.

— Te quiero enana.

— Y yo a ti, primo. — Sus pequeños brazos me apretaron con fuerza, antes de soltarme y toma otra vez su taza.

— Yo propongo que decoremos la sala — el intento de Jasper por cambiar de tema fue bien recibido por todos.

— Eso deberíamos haberlo hecho para navidad, no tiene mucho sentido ahora, ¿O sí? — pregunto Alice mientras lavaba las tazas.

— Alice tiene razón. Aunque quizás… — mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por el busca de Jasper. A veces odiaba esos aparatos.

— Lo siento, Rosalie me necesita. — Él dudo unos minutos antes de salir — ¿Estarás bien, nena?

— Sí, no te preocupes. Puedo con ello. — Ver como Jasper besaba suave y tiernamente los labios de mi prima, provoco una punzada de celos en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Hacía ya varios años que estaba solo, nunca le había permitido a nadie el suficiente tiempo como para quedarse por más de un par de noches. Esos gestos a veces, como en estos casos, se habían vuelto una agonía para mí.

— Edward… ¿Cómo estás? — la mano de Alice se estiró por la mesa hasta apretar con fuerza la mía.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— No te hagas el desentendido conmigo, Edward. Somos primos. Casi como hermanos. Te conozco y sé que estas fechas no son buenas para ti. No me insultes haciéndote el loco.

— No me hago el loco. Prefiero seguir hundiéndome solo en mi miseria, que cargársela a alguien más, Alice.

— No puedes seguir teniendo autocompasión de ti mismo. No puedes tocar fondo otra vez. — ella gruño. Siempre había sido muy protectora conmigo.

— Ella era como una madre para mí, Alice. Mi propia madre me abandono en la entrada de la casa de Elizabeth, en plena nevada, con la esperanza de que yo muriera. Gracias a Dios, ella había terminado su turno en Urgencias antes.

— Fue el destino, Edward. Elizabeth siempre dijo que sabía que tendría que llegar antes a casa. Las enfermeras trataron de que saliera con ellas a jugar bolos luego del trabajo, pero ella insistió en que la estabas esperando.

— Ella era especial. — una sonrisa triste se formó en mi rostro. La extrañaba tanto. — La necesito conmigo.

— Has ido… ¿Has ido al cementerio?

— No… no puedo decirle adiós, Alice.

— No lo hiciste tampoco el día de su entierro. — Ella apretó con más fuerza mi mano. Pequeñas imágenes de ese día pasaron por mi cabeza.

— Estaba furioso de que me abandonara así. ¿Por qué todo el mundo a quien quiero tiene que dejarme al final, Alice? — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y parpadeó para alejarlas.

— Yo siempre estaré para ti. — Alice se puso de pie y se sentó en mi regazo para abrazarme con fuerza.

— Gracias.

_30 de Diciembre 2014_

_03:30 am _

— Edward.

— Cinco minutos más — me giré en la cama y cubrí mi cabeza con la almohada para evitar los ruidos molestos.

— Vamos, Edward es una urgencia.

— Ya voy, ya voy… — murmure. No tenía ni idea de quién era el que estaba molestándome. Lo único que quería hacer era descansar un poco más luego de la noche agitada que habíamos tenido.

Escuche como la puerta se cerraba, y suspiré de alivio. Claro que no duró mucho, ya que dos minutos más tarde la puerta volvió a abrirse, y un grito escapo de mi boca cuando un vaso de agua helada fue a parar directo a mi rostro.

— ¡Maldita sea Alice! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

— ¡Que muevas tu maldito trasero, esto es una urgencia!

Ella salió tan rápido como había entrado y yo me balancee sobre el borde de la cama hasta ponerme de pie. Tome mi reloj, y mi busca. 4 llamadas. _Mierda._

Salí corriendo de la habitación hasta la recepción de urgencias. Llegue justo en el momento en que la ambulancia se detenía con un movimiento brusco, y las cuatro puertas se abrían precipitadamente. Inmediatamente entre en modo de acción.

— ¿Qué tenemos? — grito Emmett a mi lado, por sobre el ruido del viento, mientras ayudaba a los enfermeros a bajar la camilla.

— Una chica, todavía no pudimos revisar sus documentos para obtener más datos. Debe tener al menos unos 26 años. Fue atropellada y el conductor se dio a la fuga.

— Maldita sea. ¿Signos vitales? — pregunte al tiempo que tomaba la camilla por los pies, y entre todos abríamos paso hasta el quirófano.

— Esta inconsciente, pero responde al dolor. Tensión 140 sobre 90. Respiración: 10. Tuvimos que intubarla allí mismo. Múltiples heridas fáciles, posible factura en la extremidad derecha.

— ¡Que venga alguien de rayos a Trauma 2! — grito Emmett, mientras corríamos a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — el camillero empujo la puerta, luego me tendió la bolsa de suero antes de contestar.

— Soy Paul.

— Perfecto, Paul. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Necesito que revises entre los documentos de ella por algún dato que pueda ayudarnos. Teléfono de contacto, seguro social, tipo sanguíneo. Lo que sea. Necesito que alguien avise a su familia.

Vi como el enfermero salía corriendo antes de girarme hasta Emmett. — Bien, con cuidado. Necesito que sigan ventilando. Muy bien, gente, allá vamos. A mi cuenta: Uno… dos… tres. — Entre los dos hicimos fuerza y trasladamos el liviano cuerpo de la chica, desde la camilla de la ambulancia hasta la mesa de quirófano.

— Muy bien, vamos a aprender algo. — Para la sorpresa de todos Carlisle Cullen entro en la sala, detrás de él venía Tanya, la nueva residente, atándole la bata.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Yo estoy a cargo!

— No, ya no. — Carlisle se paró en la cabecera de la camilla dejándome atónito.

Mi mirada se dirigió a la chica inconsciente, y casi no pude reprimir el jadeo que intentó escapárseme mientras la miraba. Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en la vida. A pesar de la cantidad de cortes y contusiones que tenía en el rostro, su belleza era impactante.

— Emmett, ¿Cómo se ve si hay lesiones de columna en un paciente inconsciente? — preguntó mientras se colocaba el protector en el rostro. Emmett me miro sin entender que rayo estaba sucediendo, y francamente ni yo lo entendía.

— Buscando si hay ausencia de reflejos, Carlisle. ¿Qué está sucediendo, aquí?

— Hazlo — contestó ignorándolo por completo.

— Tanya, ¿Qué radiografía va primero? — grito mientras las bandejas con el instrumental quirúrgico empezaban a circular por el lugar.

— ¿Tórax?

— Yo haría una de cervicales laterales para descartar una fractura de columna. — Contesté al tiempo que retiraba los zapatos de la chica, para ayudar a Emmett a buscar su falta de reflejos. Paul, de la ambulancia, entro nuevamente.

— Lo tengo, Edward. Ella se llama Isabella Marie Swan. Efectivamente tiene 26 años, pero no hay registro de que tenga algún pariente vivo en caso de accidentes como estos. Ya nos comunicamos con el seguro de vida para avisar del incidente, y en recepción tienen todos sus datos y las pertenencias que traía con ella en el momento del accidente.

— Gracias, Paul.

— Buena suerte. — Él le echo una última mirada a la chica, antes de retirarse de la sala.

— Reflejos bilaterales presentes. Babinski normal. — contesté terminando de estudiarla. Me puse sobre la cabecera y abrí sus parpados buscando reflejos.

Sus ojos eran la cosa más impactante que hubiera visto en la vida. Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente con rapidez. Sería genial despertar todos los días con la vista de aquellos ojos celestes con motitas doradas.

— Tanya, traumatismos craneales. ¿Qué estudio deberíamos hacer? — La voz de Carlisle me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo, Carlisle? — Esto ya se estaba pasando de claro a oscuro.

— No te metas, Edward. Dije que yo estaba a cargo. — Se volvió buscando otra pinza y siguió como si yo no estuviera presente. — ¡Vamos Tanya, presta atención!

— Cae la tensión en 50 sobre 30. — Gritó Emmett por sobre el ruido de las maquinas.

— ¿Qué oyes? — Tanya se acercó dudosa al cuerpo de Bella, bajo las instrucciones de Carlisle, y coloco el estetoscopio contra su costado.

— ¿Respiración apagada en la derecha?

— ¿Eso es una pregunta o una respuesta? — gruño.

— Aprecio movimiento de aire bilateral. No hay neumo. — contesté yo tras oscultarla por mi propia cuenta. No podía creer que él estuviera haciendo de la vida de la chica una clase de biología. Estas cosas me enfurecían enormemente.

— No, Edward. Eso son las vías respiratorias.

— Veo la tráquea desplazada — avise.

— Neumo a tensión.

— Bien hecho, Tanya. Te enseñaré a hacer una descompresión.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Carlisle Cullen era el hijo de puta más grande sobre la faz de la tierra en estos momentos.

— Edward, porque no haces algo útil y llevas la sangre al laboratorio.

Emmett se quedó inmóvil unos cuantos segundos, sin saber qué hacer, antes de seguir ventilando aire en los pulmones de la chica. Claramente Carlisle me estaba echando del quirófano, y quitándome a mi propia paciente. Tanya me dio una mirada de suficiencia antes de seguir pasándole las pinzas.

No pude soportarlo más. Tuve que salir de ahí antes de cometer una locura. Esto no podía estar pasando. Años de carrera para que vengan a correrme como si fuera un interno en mi primer día. Me sentía humillado e insultado como nunca en la vida.


	2. Sirens

**Buenas a todas! FELIZ AÑO A LAS QUE ESTE CERCA DE LA HORA Y A LAS QUE NO, ESPERO QUE PASEN UNO HERMOSO!**

Ya que este fue un ff planeado para un contest de fin de año, me pareció justo subirles el capitulo ahora en fin de año. Me alegro mucho que les esté gustando... Les comento que fueron inspirados en canciones de Peal Jam (figuran en los titulos) y la serie ER Emergencias (que están volviendo a repetir en mi país como por décima vez... cada vez que la veo es como la si fuera la primera y en cada una algo nuevo me queda grabado)

**Me gustaría pedirles a todas que pasen cuando puedan por mis otros ffs en mi perfil... (SI TIENEN GANAS OBVIO!) **

Otra cosa que quería comentarles es que agradezco infinitamente todos sus RR y el apoyo que recibí de todas ustedes... este no es un momento feliz para nadie en mi familia venimos de una racha mala, pero escribir y leer es como una terapia para mi. Me permite aislarme de todos y de todos los problemas... este capitulo en particular LLORE! Sí, yo la escritora llorando como una marrana... uff les cuento que no suelo planear las historias, simplemente van saliendo de mis dedos a medida que pasa el tiempo... por eso me pego tanto escribirla... y otra cosa

**VA A HABER UN EPILOGO! ASÍ QUE NO SE QUEDEN CON ESTE ÚLTIMO CAPITULO NADA MÁS! EL EPILOGO VA A IR DEDICADO A MI AMIGA VERO QUE ME ESTUVO APOYANDO CON LO DEL CONTEST Y LO DEL TUMOR Y NADA... Y A MIS HERMANAS LAS BRUJILLIZAS EN FACEBOOK... **

**POR CIERTO, TENEMOS EL GRUPO DE DISEÑO PARA TODAS LAS QUE ESCRIBAN Y QUIERAN UNA LINDA PORTADA O BANNER PARA SU HISTORIA (YO LOS DISEÑO JAJAJAJAJA)**

En fin... no las molesto más... espero que les guste...

_Como siempre la historia es original mía y no se permite su copia total o parcial sin autorización previa. _Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto.

**Enjoy.**

**CAPITULO 2: Sirens**

_30 de Diciembre 2014_

_08:30 am._

Por fin estaba terminando mi turno. Las casi 12 horas seguidas de guardia estaban pasándome factura. Estaba cansado, enojado, malhumorado, irritado y frustrado, entre otras cosas. Todavía recordaba la forma de actuar de Carlisle ante el trauma de mi paciente y seguía sin creerme del todo que hubiera hecho eso.

Yo sabía que él me detestaba pero otra cosa era dejarme en ridículo delante de todo el personal médico. El hecho de que tuviera más años que yo no le daba justificación para tratarme de esta forma.

— Si sus actitudes continúan así, Edward, deberás presentar una queja ante el consejo. — dijo Emmett mientras me pasaba otro historial para firmar.

— Lo sé, pero tenía la esperanza de no llegar a ese punto, amigo. Es innecesario que haga esas cosas. Ya somos adultos.

— Él te envidia.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? — gruñí, firmando otra hoja.

— Porque tú, mi amigo, tienes todo lo que él quería pero no logró sino hasta varios años después que tú.

— ¡Esa no es una excusa!

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué os escucho quejarse, y quejarse?

— Carlisle. — Esa sola palabra hizo que ella entendiera todo.

— ¿Qué hizo esta vez? — pregunto Rosalie tomando asiento en la mesa con nosotros, tras servirse un café.

— Humilló a Edward en el medio de una operación. Y lo echo del quirófano para que vaya a hacer algo más "útil" como llevar las muestras de sangre al laboratorio.

— Oh por Dios, ¿Hablas enserio?

— Totalmente. Él se comportó como un verdadero patán.

— No me extraña que estés tan así. — Rose apretó mi mano en consuelo, y luego salió de la sala camino a la guardia.

— Hay amigo… yo realmente estoy enamorado de ella. — Otra vez el monstruo verde de los celos hizo su aparición al ver la mirada soñadora de Emmett. Inmediatamente un par de hermosos ojos celestes con motitas doradas se cruzó por mi mente. Agite la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento.

— A por ella de una vez entonces, Emmett.

Luego de eso, el busca de mi amigo comenzó a sonar. — El deber me llama, Robin. Batman entra en acción.

Casi me caigo de la risa al ver su pose de "superhéroe". Emmett salió pitando y me dejo solo con la pila de documentos. Ya no faltaban tantos.

La perspectiva de abandonar la seguridad del hospital se hizo cada vez más desalentadora a medida que miraba por la ventana y cada vez más copos de nieve se acumulaban en ella. Este sería un fin de año bastante frío.

— Edward… — la voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede, enana? — ella me miró con algo cercano a la compasión y eso me estrujo el orgullo, ya de por sí herido.

— Me enteré de lo que sucedió en traumas. Quería decirte que lo siento, yo realmente no sé porque él se comporta de esa forma contigo.

— Me odia, Alice. Liso y llano. — firme la última alta médica y guardé la lapicera en el bolsillo de mi chándal azul marino. Detestaba las batas blancas. Solo hacían que el ego de los médicos se les subiera al techo.

— Edward, es tu tío. Él no te odia.

— No es mi tío, Alice. Es el segundo marido de tu madre. Ella es mi tía, no él. — Alice sacudió su cabeza en desacuerdo, pero lo dejo estar. No iba a hacerme cambiar de opinión y lo sabía.

— Quería avisarte que ya trasladaron a la chica a la UCI, por si querías ir a verla. Ella está en coma farmacológico, no creo que tarde mucho en despertar.

— Vaya forma de pasar a un nuevo año.

_30 de Diciembre 2014_

_11:45 am_

Hacía ya más de hora y media que debería haberme ido a casa pero lo seguía retrasando. Algo me molestaba profundamente y no era solo la falta de sueño que estaba por agotar mis baterías. Era aquella hermosa mujer que aún seguía dormida en una habitación solitaria de la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

— ¿Todavía estas dando vueltas por aquí? — preguntó Emmett, entrando en la sala de descanso, donde me había escondido.

— Sí, yo…

— ¿Quieres ir a verla, cierto? — lo miré con asombro.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Te conozco desde hace muchos años Edward. Nunca cambias. Tomaste la responsabilidad por esa chica ni bien pusieron la camilla en la entrada de urgencias, y Don Nadie no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hizo en esa sala.

— Gracias por entenderme, amigo mío.

— Para eso estamos, ¿no? Ve a verla, Edward. Ya trajeron sus estudios. Tuvieron que demorarse más en quirófano porque se descompensó su presión arterial justo en el momento en que te fuiste.

— Rayos.

— ¡Ve!

No esperé más. Salí corriendo, todavía con mi uniforme puesto, y entré en la unidad de cuidados intensivos tratando de parecer los más relajado posible.

— ¿Cómo está? — pregunté a Jasper luego de encontrarlo revisando las constantes vitales de Isabella.

Ella estaba acostada en la camilla, las mantas cubrían su cuerpo, y el respirador artificial hacía que su pecho se levara de forma lenta y constante. Aún con todos esos cables colgando de su cuerpo seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en mi vida.

— Ella está estable. Están estudiando las placas.

Me di la vuelta hacía donde apuntaba Jasper para ver a Carlisle, Tanya y Marco, uno de los traumatólogos del hospital. Todos ellos estaban apiñados alrededor de las radiografías tratando de ver que tan mal iba la cosa. Lentamente me pare detrás de ellos observando en silencio.

— Mala pinta, ¿Alguien quiere probar de interpretarla? — preguntó Carlisle, de forma aburrida.

— Fractura tipo 3 de tibia y peroné, con desplazamiento total. — murmuró Tanya, no muy convencida. Todavía me sorprendía que ella trabajara en urgencias siendo tan insegura.

— 30% de chances de que no quede bien. — Carlisle apuntó su comentario con un fibron en la pizarra. Y acomodó su posición para impedirme ver más de cerca. — Excelente.

— ¿Hay placas de rodillas y tobillos? — Marco se adelantó para ver mejor. — No, no lo creo.

— Con las fracturas de tibia hace falta placas de rodilla y tobillos para descartar otras lesiones.

— Tanya tiene razón, Carlisle. Pide las placas, y ven conmigo, preciosa, que tengo otras cosas que quiero que veas. — dijo Marco dándose la vuelta. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en la insinuación de ese comentario.

— ¿Has visto alguna fractura del hueso del oído medio? — pregunté una vez que los otros dos hubieran abandonado la habitación. Carlisle me miró con la irritación pintando su rostro.

— Ordena que le hagan una TAC cerebral. Estaré en la 2, la señora Harper vomito 14 veces con sangre en las últimas 72 horas.

Él no dijo más nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió dejándome solo. Me gire para mirarla. Otra vez su belleza me impacto. Ella debería estar saliendo de los medicamentos en poco tiempo y veríamos que iba a suceder a partir de ahí.

Me acerque lentamente a la camilla, luego de ordenarle a Jasper que preparara todo para los estudios. Tras dudarlo unos breves momentos, tomé su mano. Era pequeña en comparación con la mía, y estaba bastante fría. Una corriente recorrió mi mano en el momento en que ambas se juntaron.

— Tienes que volver, Bella. — susurré cerca de su oído. Aquel apodo le sentaba de maravillas. La contemple durante largos minutos, y de repente su mano apretó mis dedos antes que sus ojos se abrieran. — ¿Bella? ¿Bella, puedes oírme?

Sus ojos observaron todo su alrededor rápidamente, estaba bastante desorientada y asustada. Y de repente ese hermoso par de gemas celestes con motitas doradas se quedó clavado en mis ojos. Trague fuerte, mi garganta parecía el desierto más caluroso de la tierra. Ella dejo de luchar, y yo jadee tratando de hacer entrar aire en mis pulmones.

Si alguna vez me reí de la gente que creía en el amor a primera vista ahora reconocía el gran error que había cometido. Me vinieron a la mente las palabras que tanto me repetía mi abuela desde que era un niño _"algún día la encontraras, Edward. Tú veras su ojos, y será para ti lo último que quieras ver al dormir, y lo primero al despertar, hijo. Te darás cuenta que es ella en cuanto su mirada te encandile. No la dejes ir"_

— Calma — susurré acariciando su mejilla. — ¿Sabes dónde estás? — Ante su negativa explique — estás en el hospital, Bella. Mi nombre es Edward Masen Cullen. Soy doctor, no tengas miedo. — Ella asintió lentamente.

Tome el estetoscopio y la revise minuciosamente. Verifique la respuesta de sus pupilas con la pequeña linterna de bolsillo que siempre llevaba y luego me coloque a un lado de su rostro.

— Bella, escúchame atentamente. Los gases en tu cuerpo son buenos así que voy a desentubarte. Quiero que respires hondo y cuando te diga soplaras con fuerza, ¿Vale?

Retire lentamente los cables, despegue la cinta que mantenía el tubo a su boca, y conté hasta tres. Ella comenzó a toser una vez que el tubo estuvo afuera, pero se estabilizó rápidamente.

— Bienvenida. — susurré acariciando su cabello. — Nos diste un buen susto, Bella. ¿Puedo llamarte Bella?

— Sí, solo… solo amigos me llaman así. — Su voz sonó rasposa, debía tener voz fabulosa. — ¿Qué paso?

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? — me senté en el borde la cama y tome su mano. Ella estaba temblando como una hoja.

— Recuerdo…

— Con calma, Bella. Te ardera un poco todavía. Lo siento. — la tranquilice lo mejor que pude luego de que otro absceso de toz la atacara.

— Recuerdo un auto. — su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca de dolor y volví a apretar su mano infundiéndole valor. — Mi bicicleta resbalo en la nieve… Soy… soy un poco torpe.

— No te preocupes. — le sonreí y ella me dio devolvió el gesto cansado. – Haremos algo, te llevaremos a por unos estudios, y luego te trasladaremos a otra habitación. Pasaras un par de días aquí.

— ¿Qué? — de repente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer silenciosamente por sus sienes.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella, qué tienes? — todo mi profesionalismo salió volando por la ventana en el momento que en vi como aquellas gotas cristalinas caían por su rostro. — ¿Qué te sucede? Por favor dímelo. — estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

— Yo… Ed… Edward, yo no tengo dinero para pagar ningún tratamiento. — tire de mi cabello desordenándolo aún más de lo normal. Un suspiro abandonó mis labios y me contuve de no largarme a reír del alivio.

— No te preocupes por eso, Dulzura. Ya lo solucionaremos. Tú solo preocúpate por recuperarte. — Ella asintió no muy convencida, y yo apreté una vez más su mano antes de levantarme y quitar los frenos de la camilla. — Te llevaremos a hacer unos estudios, ¿Vale?

— Está bien. — Acomodé la frazada sobre su cuerpo para que dejara de temblar y llame a Jasper.

— Jas, llévala al cuarto piso. Están esperándola para hacer un TAC.

— Perfecto. ¿Cómo te sientes, Isabella? — preguntó mientras salían de la sala.

— Bien. Me duele el estómago.

— Déjame ver. — Con cuidado palpe su estómago ejerciendo un poco de presión. — Debe ser por el accidente. Jasper, ordena también un TAC abdominal, aparte del de cerebro.

— ¿Isabella, tienes parientes a los que quieras llamar? — mi amigo saco un papel, pero antes de encontrar la birome ella contesto.

— No, ellos murieron hace un par de años. — susurró.

— Lo siento. Entiendo lo que duele. — Murmuré encontrando su mirada otra vez — Llévala arriba, Jas.

_30 de Diciembre 2014_

_17:00hs._

— ¿Edward? — preguntó Alice, mientras entraba en la sala de enfermeros. — ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Deberías estar en tu casa.

— Bella despertó, estoy esperando para ver los resultados de su TAC.

— ¿Bella?

— Yo… es la chica, Alice.

— ¿La chica de la UCI? — preguntó mientras me pasaba una taza de café.

— Sí… yo… no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, Alice. ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? — Ella sonrió.

— ¿Cómo crees que conocí a Jasper? Nos enamoramos antes de conocernos siquiera, Ed.

— Y a mí se me ocurre preguntar… — negué con la cabeza al tiempo que me ponía de pie. Ya me había duchado antes en la sala de descansos, pero otra vez tenía que orinar. Todo el día bajando café para mantenerme despierto me estaba empezando a pasar factura.

Estaba a punto de volver a entrar en la enfermería cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de golpe. El alma se me fue a los pies. Si no fuera por la pared que sostuvo mi peso habría acabado de rodillas contra el linóleo. Tanya y Jasper, junto a dos camilleros venían arrastrando la camilla de Isabella a la carrera. Ambos pasaron por mi lado en dirección a la sala de trauma.

— ¡Jasper! — grite.

— ¡Se desmayó en la tomografía. Le ha bajado la tensión y está inconsciente! — respondió sin dejar de correr. Eso me hizo reaccionar y salí detrás de ellos.

— Dijo que le dolía el estómago — dijo Tanya colocando los monitores, de sus constantes vitales, en su lugar.

— Ha estallado un coágulo mesentérico.

— Necesitamos cuatro unidades de 0 Negativo. — grite haciéndome cargo de la situación. Ahora que la había encontrado no podía perderla.

— Tengo el 0 Negativo.

— ¡Cuélgalo en el gancho! — protestó Jasper mientras terminaba de conectar el tubo de oxígeno.

— ¡Necesito succión! Entro en parada. ¡Maldita será, Bella! Aguanta — Empecé a hacer compresiones en su pecho para tratar de reanimarla. — ¡Jasper, ponle un tubo del 5!

— ¡Estoy dentro! — dijo tras colocarse en la cabecera de la cama.

— Tanya, ventila. ¡Ahora! ¡Vamos, Bella! Es casi fin de año. ¡No pasaré otro año lamentándome por perder a alguien importante!

— ¡Reacciona, Tanya! — grito Jasper cuando la mujer seguía parada en su lugar.

— Jasper, aplica 0.3 de epinefrina y 0.6 de atropina. ¡Ahora!

— Voy.

— ¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Reacciona, maldita sea!

— La epi ya está, Edward.

— ¡Tenemos que parar la hemorragia! ¡YA! — estaba por perder la cabeza en cualquier segundo. — Toracotomía, Jasper. ¡Ahora!

Jasper desenvolvió la bandeja y comentó a poner los paños azules alrededor del tórax de Bella. Verla en esas condiciones estaba matándome lentamente. Flashbacks de la muerte de Elizabeth me golpearon con fuerza. En aquella oportunidad no había podido hacer anda al respecto, pero esta vez no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

— Bisturí. Hoja de diez. — Jasper me lo pasó en el momento en que entraba Alice a la sala.

— ¿Qué tenemos? — ella empujo a Tanya y tomo el mando de la bolsa.

— Está en parada, necesitamos frenar la hemorragia.

— Tanya, vete a ayudar a Carlisle.

— ¡Tú no puedes darme ordenes!

— ¡Vete! — gritó Alice, sin dejar de mirar el monitor de constantes vitales. Corrí la tela que cubría su piel, en las costillas del lado derecho y realice una pequeña incisión. Me temblaban las manos, por lo que agradecí que el corte fuera pequeño.

— ¡Retractor! Jasper, inicia compresiones mientras hago un pinzamiento aórtico.

— Lo tengo.

— Tiene una hemorragia intestinal. Necesitamos colocar un catéter arterial.

— Tenemos que probar con las paletas, Edward.

— Vale, Jasper consígueme esas paletas.

— Listas. — dijo pasándome los dos mangos. — Cargando en 10.

— ¡Cargando! ¡DESPEJEN!

Ver como el cuerpo de Bella se sacudía por las descargas me estaba matando, pero no podía darme el lujo de perderla.

— ¡Maldición! — Grite con impotencia — ¡Carguen a 20!

— Edward, te estas implicando. Vete, has que venga Carlisle.

— ¡No! No voy a darme por vencido. Carga a 20

— Cargado.

— ¡Despejen! — otra vez su cuerpo se sacudió, pero el monitor siguió mostrando una línea plana. – ¡Vamos, Bella!

— Edward — susurró Alice, mirándome con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— No… no…

— Amigo. Hora del deceso… — Jasper apoyo una mano en mi hombro, mientras miraba el reloj, e intentó tomar las paletas. Mis propias lágrimas empezaron a nublar mi visión. No me importó que me vieran llorar.

— ¡NO! Carga una vez más. — al ver que ninguno de los dos lo hacía me moví hasta la máquina y la cargue yo mismo. — No vas a rendirte, me oyes — susurré en su oído. — ¡Despejen!

Algo paso en ese momento cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido. Las paletas hicieron contacto con su piel, su cuerpo se sacudió con violencia pero el monitor hizo un sonido diferente. La línea plana volvió a la vida.

— Oh por Dios. — Alice se cubrió la boca para evitar un grito y salió corriendo hasta la bolsa de aire para insuflar en sus pulmones otra vez. — ¡Jasper reacciona, conecta el oxígeno! — gritó para hacer reaccionar a su marido.

— Lo lograste, Edward.

Apague las paletas y mis piernas cedieron. Caí de rodillas contra el suelo, rodeando mi cintura con los brazos. No podía respirar, un sonido desgarrador se escuchó por la habitación y solo me di cuenta que había salido de mi interior cuando los brazos de Alice me cubrieron.

— La salvaste, Edward. — sendas gotas mojadas cayeron contra mi cuello, y me di cuenta que ella también lloraba desconsoladamente. — La salvaste.

Me apoye contra su cuerpo y me aferre a ella como si fuera una tabla en el océano. Ella nos meció a los dos hasta logré calmarme.

— Edward, hay que llevarla a la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

— Hay que suturar.

— Ya está hecho amigo. Necesitas descansar, Edward.

Tardamos media hora en limpiar todo y llevarla a la habitación. Cansado me encaminé otra vez a la sala de descansos, ni siquiera me molesté en quitarme la ropa. Me metí bajo el agua helada y cuando comenzó a calentarse me deshice del ambo. Frote con violencia mi piel. Tenía rastros de su sangre en los brazos y las manos. Cuando estuve más tranquilo salí y camine hasta mi locker. Por suerte, trabajar en urgencias me había enseñado a tener mudas de ropa de recambio. Esté era mi fin de semana libre y no planeaba separarme de ella.

Caminé rápidamente hasta la enfermería. Alice me esperaba con un café caliente y el número de su habitación. No perdí un segundo. Caminé lo más rápido que podía tratando de no derramar el contenido de la taza.

Trabajar en el hospital tenía sus ventajas, y gracias al cielo nadie me preguntó que hacía allí en una noche como esta, porque sinceramente dudaba ser capaz de formular dos palabras coherentes como para responder.

La mire a través de la ventana. Se veía tan pequeña y débil tendida en esa enorme cama que me apretaba el corazón. Entré despacio tratando de no hacer ruido, ella debería estar por despertar de la anestesia, pero no quería perturbarla.

Tome un trago largo de café al tiempo que arrastraba el sillón individual junto a la cama. Apreté su mano con suavidad y por primera vez en años rece. Le rece a aquella divinidad que supuestamente existía en los cielos. Si es que realmente existía alguien allí arriba tenía que devolvérmela. La quería conmigo, quería conocerla, quería hablar con ella, invitarla a salir, le cocinaría y le haría masajes luego del trabajo si estaba casada al llegar a casa.

En algún momento debí haberme quedado dormido, apoyado contra su camilla, porque el suave toque de Alice me despertó.

— ¿Todavía no ha despertado? — pregunté frotándome el rostro.

— He venido a chequear como está. Sus signos vitales son constantes, no entiendo porque no despierta.

— Todavía no está lista. Ya lo hará. — Susurré — Tiene que hacerlo.

— Edward, deberías ir a descansar.

— ¿Qué hora es? Olvide el reloj en el locker. — Murmure mientras me estiraba.

— Son las 4am.

— Mierda.

— Vamos a comer, primo. No comiste nada desde ayer.

_31 de Diciembre 2014_

_04:00 am._

A duras penas Alice logró convencerme de bajar con ella a la cafetería. Me senté en una de las incomodas sillas del salón, todavía medio adormilado, mientras ella iba por un sándwich para cada uno.

— Toma, de pavo como a ti te gusta.

— Me consientes demasiado.

— Por cierto, Rosalie me ha dicho que operaron con Emmett a la niña del 8. Ella está a salvo.

— Me alegro. — suspiré apoyando mi cabeza en los brazos. Estaba muy cansado, pero no quería irme hasta no saber que ella había despertado.

— Estas libre el fin de semana, porque no salimos a algún lado. En pocas horas será año nuevo. — dijo Alice acariciando mis cabellos. Por un momento pensé que había perdido la cabeza.

— Alice, no me iré de aquí hasta que ella no despierte. Necesito escuchar su voz. Necesito saber que está bien. — mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, y parpadee para alejarlas.

— Te entiendo. — Ella beso mi frente y me abrazó con fuerza.

— Gracias.

Sobre las 6 am volvimos a la habitación. Nada había cambiado, y durante el transcurso del día nada lo hizo. Me quede al lado de su cama, revisando sus constantes vitales todo el tiempo. No saber que estaba mal me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Ella tendría que haber despertado hace horas. Probé de hablarle, le susurré cosas tiernas al oído con la esperanza de que al escuchar mi voz ella me contestara. Esperanzas banas.

Sobre las seis de la tarde volví a quedarme dormido. Y soñé con ella, con Elizabeth. Mi abuela me miraba con orgullo.

— _Le salvaste la vida, Edward._

— _La quiero conmigo, abuela. _—_ Ella me dio una sonrisa enorme que hizo que mi corazón se hinchara. _

— _Cuídala, no la dejes ir. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hijo. Siempre voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase._

— _No te vayas tan rápido, quédate unos minutos más. _

—_ Tengo que irme para que ella pueda volver, Edward. Es casi medianoche, hijo. _—_ por primera vez desde que apareció en mi sueño me fije en el entorno. Era de noche. Y ambos estábamos sentados en el columpio, del parque trasero de su casa en Main. La nieve caía copiosamente cubriéndolo todo._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _—_ pregunté poniéndome de pie para seguirla._

—_Vuelve con ella hijo. Te quiero, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré._

— _Ma _—_ Yo sabía cuánto le derretía que le dijera así. Ella me sonrió aún más que antes. _—_ Te amo, Ma._

— _Y yo a ti, pequeño Ed. Vuelve con Isabella y cuídala. _

Me desperté sobresaltado. Fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo, empezaron a escucharse las campanadas que marcaban la media noche. A lo lejos en la sala de enfermeros todos gritaban la cuenta regresiva.

**_Diez._**

— Vuelve a mí, Bella. — Susurré en su oído. Me abrace a su cuerpo, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

**_Nueve._**

— No me dejes. — Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos, nublando mi vista.

**_Ocho._**

— Por favor. — Estaba desesperado. Las pequeñas gotas cayeron una a una contra su piel.

**_Siete._**

Y entonces ocurrió otro milagro. Una pequeña mano se levantó lentamente y se enredó entre los mechones de mi cabello.

**_Seis. _**

Me quede quieto, casi sin respirar, temiendo con todas mis fuerzas que todo fuera un sueño.

**_Cinco._**

— ¿Edward? — susurró. Y un enorme suspiro de alivio se escapó de mi cuerpo.

— Bella. — lloré. — Estás viva, estas bien, estas… Dios… estas despierta. — Me aleje de su cuerpo para poder mirarla a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azul-celeste con motitas doradas.

**_Cuatro._**

— Me salvaste. Edward, me salvaste. — Ver el brillo en sus ojos hinchó mi pecho de felicidad y orgullo. Quizás hacía tres años no había podido salvar a Elizabeth, pero al menos está vez si había logrado salvarla a ella.

**_Tres._**

— Te pondrás bien, Bella. Lo juro. Haré lo que tenga que hacer, para que te pongas bien. Quiero conocerte. Lo quiero todo.

— Soñé contigo. — Ella me miró a los ojos, casi llegando a mi alma. — Soñé contigo, antes de conocerte. Soñé que me salvabas la vida, sabía que lo harías. Sabía que no me dejarías morir.

**_Dos._**

— Oh Bella. — sus manos limpiaron las lágrimas de mis mejillas. — ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo? — pregunté regalándole mi mejor sonrisa. Ella se rio.

— Por supuesto.

**_Uno._**

Acerque mi rostro lentamente al suyo. Nuestras frentes se tocaron y cuando la última campanada hizo eco en el pasillo, dando paso a los gritos de "Feliz año nuevo", nuestros labios hicieron contacto en el beso más tierno y puro que podía llegar a haber.

Aquella noche, nos quedamos juntos festejando en la intimidad de su habitación la llegada de un nuevo año. Un nuevo comienzo para ambos. Juntos.


	3. EPILOGO: Amongst the Waves

**BUENAS!** Felices reyes para todas! jajajaja nose en sus paises pero en el mio se estila decir así. Mi madre me dio un regalo hoy en la mañana y todo... jajajaja

Bueno, voy a ser breve... 2 cosas... 1) Este epilogo tan esperado esta dedicado a mi amiga **Vero Cullen DE Grey y a mis Brujillizas Angie Cullen y Karla Marie.** Gracias por todo, el aguante y el apoyo de siempre. Las quiero, y ahora Vero... te toca la publicidad jajajaja

1.5) Quiero agradecer todos sus RR, sus cariños, y sus palabras de aliento día a día.

2) a la persona **Guest** que dejo aquellos RR mala leche, insultado y toda la pelota... te estas contradiciendo un poco, porque dejas un RR diciendo que ni yo, ni mis historias valemos la pena, pero bien que te tomaste el trabajo de entrar 2 veces y escribir en ambas ocasiones, así que parece que tan irrelevante no soy.

**Chicas a ustedes: lamento esta muestra de carácter, pero no soy hipócrita. Si tengo algo que decir lo digo y listo. A Guest: La próxima, cielo, logueate y listo. Así al menos se con quien estoy hablando.**

Ahora sí, vamos a lo que todas quieren... el famoso EPILOGO!

_Como siempre la historia es original mía y no se permite su copia total o parcial. _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**Enjoy!:**

**EPILOGO:** **Amongst the Waves**

Siempre dicen que la vida es un caleidoscopio de colores, que gira continuamente tomando diferentes formas. Cada una de esas formas es un momento especial en cada uno.

— ¡Logan! Devuelve eso a tu hermana – grite al ver como aquel pequeño demonio le quitaba la pelota.

Hacía ya cinco años de mi accidente. Yo había salido en medio de una estúpida nevada, en algo tan inteligente como mi bicicleta, para no llegar tarde a mi trabajo como voluntaria para los niños desamparados, en el centro de la ciudad de Chicago. Fue a su vez la peor y la mejor cosa que me pudo haber pasado.

Sí, me lleve varias quemaduras debido a las descargar eléctricas cuando mi corazón falló, algunas torceduras y cortes debido a la caída, pero Edward nunca se rindió. Él no me dio esa opción tampoco.

— ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó aquel hermoso ser de ojos verde esmeralda.

— En lo mucho que te amo. – sonreí tomando su mano, mientras la giraba para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Después de aquel fatídico día, yo había despertado en una cama de hospital, bastante desorientada y con las campanadas de fin de año sonando de fondo. Frente a mí, el más fascinante y perfecto par de gemas esmeraldas que había visto en la vida.

Aquella noche, mientras sonaba la última campanada que daba comienzo al nuevo año, con los fuegos artificiales estallando de fondo, Edward me había besado sellando nuestro destino.

La mejor cosa que pude hacer en la vida, fue aceptar salir con mi héroe luego de eso. A los seis meses nos casamos en una pequeña capilla a las afueras de la ciudad, junto a todos sus amigos.

Sí, lo sé. Suena apresurado, pero estábamos totalmente seguros el uno para con el otro. Claro está no todo fue color de rosas, tuvimos nuestras discusiones, y casi nos separamos cuando me di cuenta que había quedado embarazada del pequeño ángel que ahora me miraba con sus ojos con brillantes travesuras pintadas en ellos. Erróneamente había decidido ocultarle a Edward aquel milagro nuestro pensando que no lo querría, ya que hacía poco que habíamos consumados nuestros votos bajo la ley y él había dicho que quería más tiempo para nosotros solos antes de formar una familia.

Intenté ocultárselos, pero se enteró e inevitablemente discutimos. Casi pierdo a Logan por el estrés que me causo nuestra pelea, y con ello mi cordura. Edward se tomó las cosas con más calma luego de que me obligara a pasar una semana internada en cuidados intensivos debido al riesgo de aborto. Alice y Rosalie se habían convertido en mi sostén durante aquella trágica y tortuosa semana, luego de eso nos convertimos en las mejores amigas.

En todos ellos había encontrado la familia que me faltaba. No es que mis padres estuvieran muertos, sino que simplemente renegaban de mí. Yo había sido una decoración para agregar en su cuadro familiar, junto con el perro y la baya blanca, durante mi infancia, y al cumplir la mayoría de edad empaque mis cosas alejándome para siempre. Mi padre mi dio dos opciones, si yo salía por la puerta no tendría derecho a volver. Él era un importante empresario, y en la alta sociedad en la que se manejaba eso le traería vergüenza y humillación. La otra opción hubiera sido agachar la cabeza y fingir por el resto de mi vida.

Así había terminado trabajando en el centro de voluntarios a cambio de un plato caliente para resguárdame del frío cuando se hizo inminente que mi padre había cerrado todas mis puertas en el mundo laboral. No fue hasta mucho después que logre conseguir salir adelante. Y ahí fue cuando lo conocí.

— Bella… - susurró besando la cara interna de mi muñeca. — ¿Has pensado lo que hablamos anoche?

Mis ojos enfocaron nuevamente los suyos antes de contestar. — Sí.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a contestar? – Edward tragó duro y su mirada se tiño con una capa de tristeza que hizo que mi corazón saltara por él.

— No.

— No estás siendo muy específica. – Él soltó mi mano y se sentó.

Observé con atención los árboles a mí alrededor. Estábamos sentados en el patio de la gran mansión en la que vivíamos. Era el sueño de cualquiera mujer, y había venido con el paquete el día que me case con Edward.

Todavía recuerdo la cara de Edward, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la acalorada tarde que estábamos pasando en el sillón del departamento de él, luego de nuestra pequeña boda. Su intento fallido de peinarse el cabello mientras saltaba dentro de sus pantalones nuevamente. Había caído de culo al suelo en dos oportunidades haciéndome estallar de la risa mientras yo intentaba ponerme su camisa para tapar mi desnudes. El timbre había sonado nuevamente y una voz gruesa respondió cuando Edward abrió la puerta.

El abogado de su abuela Elizabeth se presentó ante nuestras miradas atónitas. Roland se había enterado del matrimonio y nos traía una carta de parte de la señora Masen. Ella había dejado todo listo para ese momento y el abogado nos hizo firmar a ambos unos papeles antes de retirarse.

—_ ¿Sabes lo que significa esto? – él había tomado mis manos mientras yo estaba sentada en shock en el sillón. Edward se había arrodillado entre mis piernas para estar a mi nivel. _—_ Bella, podremos tener nuestra propia casa ahora. Podremos formar una familia allí en el futuro. – susurró con voz suave._

Elizabeth nos había dejado su gran mansión en las afueras de la ciudad. Edward siempre pensó que la propiedad había sido dividida entre los hijos de su abuela, pero lo que menos se imagino era que aquella fabulosa mujer había dejado pago el mantenimiento de la casa por casi diez años y la había puesto a nombre de Edward en el proceso. Carlisle había montado en cólera al enterarse de que su madre le había dejado la casa a un bastardo que ni siquiera tenía su propia sangre.

Edward había sido para ella como un hijo desde que apareció, todo sonrosado de llorar, en la puerta de su casa. Y Carlisle siempre había estado celoso del amor que ella tenía para con él.

El acuerdo secreto para acceder a la casa estipulaba que Edward debía de contraer matrimonio primero, por lo que abogado había tardado tantos años en hacerle saber de ello. Así que ahora estábamos tirados sobre unas mantas, al sol, disfrutando del hermoso y raro día que hacía.

Su rostro permaneció decaído por unos minutos hasta que acomodé mi cuerpo pegado al suyo. Soltando un suspiro él me rodeó con un brazo.

— Lo siento, no debo presionarte…

— Edward…

— Sé que ellos a veces no se comportan, y sé que a veces no paso mucho tiempo en casa, Bella. Pero yo realmente quiero esto. Lo quiero todo…

— Edward… - traté de detenerlo de hablar pero él siguió con su perorata interrumpiéndome sin parar.

A los dos años del nacimiento de nuestro pequeño Logan, Katherine llego a nuestra vidas. Había dejado de trabajar como voluntaria en el centro, para dedicarme a mi familia y nueva pasión, la pintura; pero ese día me había levantado con unas ganas enormes de ir al voluntariado.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el escuchar su pequeño llanto viniendo desde una de las habitaciones. Las hermanas de la congregación que trabajan en el lugar habían recibido una pequeña bebita en una caja de zapatos. La niña no paraba de llorar y las monjas ya habían intentado de todo para frenar sus lágrimas. Fue instantáneo e instintiva la forma en la que mis pies caminaron directo hasta su cuna. Ella abrió sus tiernos ojos celestes, tan similares y diferentes a los míos, y sus brazos salieron disparados hacia mí. No pude reprimir el impulso a tomarla y luego… se hizo el silencio. Kath, se quedó automáticamente dormida en mis brazos y ya no pude quitarla de allí.

Esa fue la otra gran discusión que tuvimos con Edward. Él casi se sale de sus casillas cuando llego a casa y me vio con la pequeña niña en brazos. Ya nos habíamos mudado a la mansión, Logan dormía tranquilo en su habitación y yo acunaba el pequeño cuerpo de la niña como si fuera uno de mis tesoros más preciados. Edward se enfureció porque no tomara en cuenta su consideración en el tema. Él argumentó que éramos una pareja y que no podía hacer algo semejante como traer un nuevo miembro a la familia sin hablarlo con él antes. Yo entendí sus razones y luego de discutir un buen rato y de que llorar otro rato, también, él se arrimó a verla. Fue impresionante la forma en la que ella se despertó, casi automáticamente, al sentirlo. Sus pequeñas orbes conectaron con las de Edward y él cayo de rodillas, literalmente, rendido a sus pequeños pies. Desde ese día Katherine es la niña los ojos de mi marido.

— Edward, ¿Vas a dejarme hablar? – pregunté tomando su rostro y pegando mi frente a la suya. Él se silenció inmediatamente. — Sí, Edward.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras me tomaba en sus brazos apretándome con fuerza. — Gracias, gracias, Bella. No sabes lo feliz que me haces – susurró enterrado contra mi cuello, su voz contenía tantas emociones juntas que casi me hizo llorar.

— Ya deje de cuidarme, Ed. – murmuré en su oído. Él inspiró con fuerza, para luego besarme con pasión.

— Gracias, amor.

Sabía que venían tiempos difíciles otra vez. Había dejado de tomar la pastilla luego de que Edward me dijera que quería otro hijo. Él ya estaba cerca de los cuarenta, había adquirido la dirección del hospital, estamos en una buena posición economía, y mi única meta en la vida era hacerlo feliz. Con un poco de suerte… tendría ayuda en el camino para lograrlo.


End file.
